


Evening Flight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Evening Flight

Severus stood at the door, pulling on his worn black leather gloves. He'd learned over the years that it was always colder at dusk than anticipated. The amount of magic required to fly without a broom meant he couldn't sustain much of a warming charm over the course of the flight.

"Nearly ready." Harry came stumbling out of the bedroom, pulling on his left boot. He grinned as he straightened up and pulled on his jumper. 

Even at fifty, Harry still retained a good measure of boyish charm. It never failed to make Severus's insides flutter when Harry graced him with the impish smile that was intended for Severus only and no one else. 

Not that he would ever tell Harry that. Looking at the bright green eyes and ridiculously messy hair—his expression revealed his eagerness to accompany Severus out into the crisp autumn evening—somehow he suspected that Harry knew it anyway.

"Well," Severus drawled, impatient. Harry's eyes flashed and in a moment a black Kneazle blinked up at Severus from the floor. With one hand, he reached down and picked Harry up, then settled him on his shoulder. 

Stepping outside, Severus locked and warded the door. "Hold tight. I'd rather not have to collect you from the neighbour's garden again."

He felt Harry's claws grip his wool cloak, Harry's compact form warm and comfortable on Severus's shoulder. Closing his eyes in concentration, Severus opened them as he and Harry left the ground for their nightly flight.


End file.
